I am Sophia Stark
by Hopeisforsuckers
Summary: Sophia Stark, the daughter of Tony Stark, came to his life when she had just turned 10 and after the Avengers had assemble. Sophia was brilliant but her mother had kept her hidden, but as her mother got sicker she knew that someday she would meet him. After she did, everything felt perfect and Sophia would become an Avenger, but everything turned around when Peter Parker came along
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Okay, something you should know about me it's that I'm completely obsessed with the MCU, like who isn't? I'm in love with the Avengers but I wasn't like completely making like any fan fiction about that because although I was in love with each single character, I didn't had a character that I could relate too.**

 **But then Spiderman: Homecoming came out and it flipped my life, I have such a crush on Tom Holland that I can't handle it. And I began to read this fan fics, and obviously this is just another version of Stark!daughter that I think it's a great idea because I'm completely crushing on Iron Man since 2008, so basically since I was eleven.**

 **Anyway, I know that this is not a Lucaya FanFic, and I'm writing the next chapter for Arranged and TWUC, but I just couldn't leave this idea floating around, I wrote a draft for this story like that it's 20 chapters long and I'm dying because the trailer for Infinity War will come out on the 29 and everything built up for me to write this chapter. Although, you should know that I took many traits from Maya to Sophia Stark so I don't know if you want read it and tell me what you think. If you are new to my fanfiction welcome and I appreciate every follow, favorite or review you can leave!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **I do not own anything regarding the MCU, but I'm completely in love with it.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Sophia, Happy Birthday to you!" Her mother sang as Sophia turned around and smiled at her.

Her mother was truly beautiful but she couldn't hide the pain. Her hair was blonde, like gold and her eyes were blue, she had this beautiful pale dress with a blue sweater on top of it because it was getting colder and colder in the city. Sophia could see the bags under her mother's eyes and her pale skin, she could see the pain she was feeling but how hard she was trying to hide it under that smile because it was her birthday. Sophia swallowed hard and turned herself to blow the candles from the little cake, the candles shaped like a 1 and a 0, where melting already as Sophia decided what she should wish for.

"Come on, Sophie" Linda, her mother's friend, cheered behind her. "Make a wish."

Sophia's caramel brown eyes were fixed on the cake, she really had no idea what to wish for. On her past birthdays as her mom kept getting sicker and sicker, she had wished for her to get better –It clearly didn't happen. Sophia wasn't dumb, she knew that her mother probably wouldn't make it to the end of the year and she felt devastated about it- but she couldn't stop wishing for more time with her.

"Sophie, hurry" Her mother whispered.

 _Please make my mom better, please,_ Sophie thought and then she blew away the candles.

Linda and her mother cheered as they went and hugged Sophie from behind, giving her kisses as she giggled and smiled at the warm of the hugs.

"I love you my sweet girl, Happy tenth birthday" Lindsay, Sophie's mom, cried as she held Sophia tighter and tighter. Sophia sighed, she knew what that cried meant and she felt her heart squeeze as she realized her mother's tears were falling in her blonde straight hair.

"Don't cry mom, please." Sophia begged as she took her mother's hand and laced their hands together. "I love you too."

"No crying today Lindsay." Linda beamed as she separated from the hug and walked towards the kitchen. "It's her birthday."

Lindsay sighed as she pulled apart the hug and Sophia turned around to gaze her mother that had kneeled to see Sophie on eye level. Lindsay tucked a strand of Sophie's blonde hair behind her daughter's ear and smiled. Sophie then wiped her mother's tears, her heart clenched every time she saw her mother crying and suffering, she felt angry at the universe for not helping her mother.

"She's right, no crying on your birthday." Lindsay said as she watched Sophia with a twinkle in her eyes. "What did you wish for?"

Sophia opened her mouth, she wanted to tell her mother but she knew that it would break her heart. Sophia wasn't sure that her mother knew how mature she actually was and how aware of her state she was. She had seen the x-rays, she knew about the tumors and the metastasis, Sophia knew what all those big words on the papers meant, it meant that her mother was going to die.

"I can't tell or else it won't come true." Sophia replied as her lips turned into a small smile as she hunched over.

Lindsay smiled and place a kiss on Sophia's cheek before Linda walked in again to the small living room as she divided the cake into three parts. Sophia ran towards the table and sat down to eat her cake as Linda passed a hand through her hair, Sophie smiled as she was handed a slice of her chocolate cake.

"Thank you for the cake Mom." Sophie smiled as her mother sat slowly next to her and winced in pain for a second but then smile back to her daughter.

"I know it's your favorite" Lindsay smiled as Sophie began to stuff her mouth with the cake –it really melted on her mouth, it was delicious, only her mother could make that cake taste like that.

Sophia closed her eyes as she tried to taste the cake to its limit, she knew she wouldn't have this cake next year and so she needed to enjoy it as much as she could.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Linda asked as she sat down.

"I'm about to finish my engine, I'm just missing a gasket from a good manufacturer and then it's just about checking that the pickup remains attached just in the right way to the oil pump" Sophia answer to Linda. "It's just about monitoring and balancing the engine parts that make up the rotating assembly." Sophia answer carelessly to Linda as she took another slice of the cake.

"Okay, I'll check where can I find one of those" Linda replied with a bit of sarcasm as she gazed at Lindsay, thinking that Sophia wouldn't see it, but she did. "So, no toys, I assume?"

"Why would I want a bunch of dolls when I can build something?" Sophie replied to Linda, irritation in her voice because it wasn't the first time she felt ashamed of her different likes.

Sophia wasn't like the other kids if we were being honest, she inherited that from her parents, she was beyond brilliant and she had been showing it since she was almost two. It was in her blood, she had the mind of her father, and her mother dared to say she was even smarter than him. Sophia was actually a prodigy and her mother had made sure that she followed hers and her father's step. Lindsay had a PhD on Nuclear Physics and Chemistry, while her father was… well everyone knew who her father was. Therefore, Lindsay had wasted no time in teaching her stuff, it wasn't that she was forced, Lindsey taught her everything but Sophia by herself had a passion for physics, chemistry, science, engineering, etc. For example, on her third birthday, she asked her mom for the materials for a circuit board and she had made it work a month after.

"What do you say Sophia?"

"Thank you, Linda," Sophia replied as she gazed at Linda with a tiny bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Sophia rolled her eyes as she got back to eating her cake and enjoying her time with her mother.

"She's just like her _father_." Linda whispered as she stood up from the table to leave her plate on the sink.

Sophia's heart clenched as she glared at Linda, tears pooling in her eyes as she felt the rage filling her whole body. Why on earth would she have to mention her father? In her birthday, it was just hurtful and careless. Sophia took a deep breath as she felt like she was going to throw up because of the anger, she was feeling at the moment and without any prelude she dropped the fork on the table and then ran towards her room, while the teardrops fell from her eyes.

"Sophie!" Lindsay called as she ran behind her.

But Sophia was quick enough, she closed the white door of the small bedroom and pressed the red button next to her nightstand. Soon, the light whirring began to sound as Sophia turned around and gazed at the different cylinders and pieces of metal twirling around and locked the door before her mother could try to open it.

"Sophie, come on, open the door." Lindsay said behind the door but the tears falling on her cheeks weren't stopping.

"I don't want to." Sophia barked as she fell on her tiny blue bed and began to sob, it wasn't fair. "Why would she mention him today?"

"Sophia come on, it's just…" Lindsay struggled to get the words out as she coughed and Sophia quickly stood up.

It was something she had learned from a young age, that she shouldn't be ungrateful with her mother or rude to her. Her mother had abandoned everything just to have her and Sophia was aware of the sacrifice. Sophia knew she was her mother's world and her mother was her world, she couldn't be mad or rude to her and less in this position when she knew she had a few months left with her.

Therefore, Sophia passed a hand through her hair, then she wiped her face from the tears with her grey oversize sweater and she pressed the button, the twirling sound filled again the room as it unlocked the door. Her mother slowly opened her door as she gazed at the roof looking at the cylinders and pieces of metal that were still retracting to its usual position.

"I thought I had disable that lock." Lindsay said as she closed the door behind her and her lips set into a small smile.

Sophia didn't look back at her mother but she moved near the wall next to her bed to rest and hunched over while hugging her knees.

"I fixed it last week." Sophia muttered without paying much attention to her mother that began to sit on the bed.

Her mother sighed as she noticed how her daughter was trying to put space between them.

"I'm sorry Sophia." Lindsay whispered as she gazed at her daughter. "You're going to meet him someday, soon."

Those were the same words Lindsay said over and over again for about six months now and it had begun to get on her nerves because she believed it was all lies, that she would never meet him and that sometimes it wasn't true.

"I just don't understand why he doesn't know I exist." Sophia replied with a sob as the tears began to pool again on her eyes, she hated when she wasn't able to control herself from crying, she saw it as weakness.

"Sophia, your father at the moment that you were conceived and born, he wasn't ready to have a child" Lindsay began but Sophia couldn't have stopped herself from making a grimaced at the thought of her conception and it got her every time her mother told her. "I don't even know how he would've reacted to the news back then, maybe he wouldn't even had let me have you or he would've taken you away from me."

"But mom, he saved the world and he's a hero!" Sophia replied to her mother with anger. "How could you think he would do that?

"I don't think he would be capable of doing that but the people who surrounded him, like Obadiah Stane" Sophia felt panic in her bones when she usually heard that name, she knew he had tried to kill his father and that he was selling weaponry to terrorist. "They wouldn't have let me have you and he wasn't ready to have a child at that time, you know that."

"Yes, but now…" Sophia began but was interrupted by her mother.

"You didn't like him before, and I used to tell you great things about him but you always rejected him." Lindsay replied angrily at her daughter.

It was true, she used to dislike him before she found out that he was a hero about two years ago and it made her extremely proud now, she wouldn't shut up about it and it wasn't a day when she wouldn't think about her father, about that person that she wanted in her life.

"But he doesn't sell weapons anymore, he stops bad guys on daily basis, he makes technology that would help people." Sophia answered to her mother with excitement lingered on her voice. "I mean, mom he is _Iron Man."_

Lindsay shook her head as she saw Sophia's caramel brown eyes widened and filled with joy as a small smile was drawn on her face.

"You're such a dork for your father Sophia Stark." Lindsay laughed as she hugged her daughter while both of them fell into the bed.

Sophia laughed as her mother kissed her blonde hair while she hugged her daughter.

"You were too when you met him, that's why you have me now." Sophia giggled as she gazed at her mother's blue eyes with her caramel brown eyes.

"You are just like him, you have an answer for everything, don't you?" Lindsay said as she rolled her eyes. "You're just like your father Sophia Stark and I promise you'll meet him, sooner than you think." Lindsay muttered as she kissed her daughter's forehead while her voice drowned at the end of that sentence.

Sophia knew she would meet Tony soon, she knew that her mother hadn't many time left, she felt conflicted how it would end. But she knew she had to make this last months with her mother, the best of her life or else she would regret it, and then she would meet her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, what upppp. I know I suck, I just haven't been able to actually write for a while, I have been having really personal stuff such as really bad anxiety. I have been working my ass off this year which has left me with zero energy whatsoever to write. It has been really difficult since writing was one of the things that helped me a lot. I will try to update in the next few weeks before I enter my second year of Law School.**

 **If you are still reading my stories, thank you 3 I really love you guys and sorry if this sucks a bit.**

btw if you want to imagine Lindsay and Tony please see _this_ picture of Sarah Jessica Parker and RDJ when they were young because for me it's couple goals.

* * *

And it was the truth, it came sooner than any of them thought it would be.

Sophia woke-up, wearing an oversized white shirt and her pajama pants, a light entering the window in front of her bed, it was barely 6:00 a.m. But it wasn't the light that woke her up, it was a gagging sound that increased as the seconds passed.

And as Sophia, woke completely and ease her mind into the real world, she realized where did the gagging noises were coming from and her heart stopped as her caramel brown eyes tried to search for her phone alarmed -fear drawn all over her face-.

She stood up from her bed as fast as she could, she found her phone under some dirty clothes and dialed 911. She went out of her room and ran towards her mother's bed, but as she opened her door her heart completely stopped by the fear.

"Mom?" Sophia's weak voice rose, and Lindsay turned around to gaze at her daughter.

Her mother was on the floor, next to her bed, the sheets had fallen from bed with her and they were stained with this dark red that was the only color that Sophia could see. Her mother had blood all over her mouth and tears were falling down her cheeks.

"911, what's your emergency?"

…

The ambulance came faster than Sophia thought it would arrive as she tried with everything she could to impede her mother from coughing any more blood. Therefore, when the paramedics arrived they found themselves with a scene that would mark Sophia forever: Sophia in the floor, equally stained by blood, all over her pajama and even some in her cheeks as she held her mother in her arms with a trashcan near them, with a tissue as she cleaned her mother's mouth and brushed her mother's hair with her other hand –tears falling from her eyes as she assured her that she was going to be okay.

"You can sleep, you know that?" Lindsay muttered, her eyes fluttered as she woke up.

A few days had passed, but Sophia hadn't been able to close her eyes, she was too afraid and the bare thought of her mom slipping away as she was sleep made tears pool in her eyes. Hence, she had been basically living on coffee the last few days, but it was getting a toll on her now.

"I can't" Sophia replied as she raised her head from the bed and stretched from the chair she was in.

Lindsay made a despondent expression as she swallowed hard, Sophia knew it was because Lindsay had tried to conceal her sickness but for the past year she hadn't been able to do so, and it frustrated her. Sophia loathed the fact that her own mother would push her away as soon as she could. It frustrated her and even more when Sophia realized that she, herself, would usually do that as well.

When Sophia was still at school, she usually got in trouble for speaking her mind without any filter but as well because she didn't get along well with others. Mainly, it was because they couldn't understand her, some even made fun of her because she was way too brilliant, and as time passed she learned how to push people away, just like her mother did.

But her thoughts were shaken when a doctor came into the room. He looked old and experience, he had kind eyes but such a deadpan expression that made Sophia wondered what he was going to say next. She knew the doctor faces, she knew how they acted when they told you bad news, she had experience but this, this was different, and it scared her.

"May I talk to you, Mrs. Hansen?" The doctor announced as his gaze focused on Lindsay but then fell on Sophia. "Alone."

Sophia felt rage all over her body, why alone?

"I'm not five, I can stay." Sophia splatted as she glared at the doctor who raised his eyebrows at the girl with a displeased shrug.

Lindsay turned around and sighed as she saw Sophia's behavior.

"Can you get me some water please?" Lindsay muttered as she placed her right hand over Sophia's. "Please?"

Sophia gazed at her mother in surprise that she would actually follow the doctor's instruction and it made her blood boiled.

"Why can't I stay with you mom?" Sophia asked with frustration as she passed one hand through her blonde locks.

"Sophie, please." Her mother asked once again but this time, with a dark expression all over her face.

Sophia sighed as she stood up as fast as she could from the chair on the side of her bed and walked towards the entrance as she scowled. But before she could get through the door, her mother talked again.

"Darling, before you go can you pass me my phone?" Lindsay asked weakly as she pointed at her purse on the chair next to the TV.

Sophia walked over and took the phone to her mother but not before she glared at the doctor. People didn't understand that she knew, she wasn't a child, she hadn't been one for a long time and yet they still saw her as one.

"I'm not stupid you know?" Sophia splatted as her eyes lingered with the doctors and she saw horror in his eyes.

"Sophia Stark!" Lindsay growled, and Sophia walked away with a smirk painted on her face.

…

Sophia didn't figure out what the doctor told her mother, but she knew it wasn't good because the nurses that would usually give her the chemotherapy, started giving her morphine. Just morphine.

On the other hand, Lindsay began to talk about every single thought she had. She would tell Sophie to appreciate everything she had been given, not in material things, but her intelligence and her good heart, that she couldn't have asked for a better daughter. She would ask Sophie to sleep with her, and she would sing to her or tell stories, they would fall asleep together on the hospital bed, each time Sophia woke up terrified that her mother was gone. Her mother would tell her old stories about her youth and how she learned things, she began to give her lessons on everything –on boys, on girls, on bosses.

Three days later Sophia understood why.

Sophia was slipping away to a dream when she heard a knock on the door, it made her jump. She cursed to herself because she wasn't supposed to fall asleep. She turned around and checked her mother, Lindsay was sleeping safe and sound, breathing with the cannula. It was odd, her mother was sick, but she looked beautiful anyway.

Sophie smiled as she tried to hop quietly out of bed, she put on a blue sweater her mother had on the chair and she walked with her pajamas towards the door. She was used to seeing the doctors like this, she couldn't care less that she looked good or bad but what it mattered if that they tried to save her mother.

But when Sophia opened the door, she didn't find no doctor. She found someone she had been dreaming about since she could remember, someone who always appeared in her dreams, someone who inspired her and someone she loved without even knowing.

It was Tony Stark.

It was her father, standing in front of her.

Tony gazed at her with a blinking expression on his face, he arched a sly brow as his caramel brown eyes linked with Sophie's that had the exact same color.

He was just like Sophie had pictured him, like how her mother had told her he looked. She believed he was taller, but Sophie knew that when she got older they might be the same height. He rocked back and forth on his heels while wearing a dark blue suit with a yellow pocket square that had 'T. Stark' on it. He had that signature dark brown hair and beard that seemed so sleek and perfect. His expression blithe, as he always looked on the interviews after the battle but with Sophie always catch a glimpse of something more in his caramel eyes, something that not anyone could ooze, certain intelligence and confidence, just something more that no one else had.

Except for her, because her mother always told her so.

Sophia wasn't sure how long she lasted looking at the man standing in front of her, she was analyzing every bit of him, trying to know how he was and see his mannerism, trying to detect any characteristic she had to imagine he had. But, it was enough for Tony to talk with misunderstanding in his voice.

"So, is this Lindsay Hansen's room?" Tony asked with his forehead puckered, his voice a bit lower than how he talked on the interviews after a battle.

Sophie snapped of her trance as she realized what this meant. She felt her heart clenching and she found it more difficult to swallow every second as she quietly turned around and gazed at her mother that was waking up.

And Sophia felt anger, not because Tony was there, but because her mother was going to die soon –really soon- and she didn't bother to tell her. She felt like the arrival of her father was the arrival of her mother's death. Tears pooled in her eyes and it got a little bit harder to breathe, and she felt how her blood began to boil.

"Did she call you?" Sophie grumbled as she turned around to see the same blinking expression on Tony's face.

"Uhm, she indeed called me, kid." Tony answer hear as he tried cruised the door frame beside Sophie. "Can you… move, please?" He asked waving his fingers to the right so he could pass.

So she gave a step in front of Tony, as their gazes lingered again with that same familiar color –but this time, Tony seemed more careful, a little bit curious, he was analyzing her and she could see it, he knew there was something more.

"Did she tell you why she called you?" Sophie grumbled.

"Okay, I don't have time for this" Tony said as he took out of his pocket some orange glasses and place them on his face. "She called me, are you going to let me pass little missy?" He asked annoyance lingered in his voice as he rolled his eyes.

Sophia didn't move.

She was just as stubborn as he was.

"Sophia, let him pass." Lindsay's voice traveled from the bed, and both Tony's and Sophia's face turned around towards the bed.

Sophia sighed as she gave a step back, Tony smirked as he watched the child glaring at him and then rolling her caramel eyes. He gave slow steps towards the bed, somehow there was something that Sophie detected, she could feel it too, it was fear.

Tony slowly took off his glasses as Lindsay turned around and gave him a sincere smile. She looked weak, skeletal even and Sophia could detect in his eyes that the last time they saw each other, her mother looked way different.

"Hello Tony" Her mother whispered as she gazed linked to the man in front of her.

He swallowed hard as his eyes traveled the room and then Lindsay, back and forth, not being able to focus on her, Sophia knew he was avoiding it, just like sometimes she did.

"Haven't seen you in a while Lindsay" Tony replied as he finally took a spot on the right side of Lindsay's bed. "You look great, you know that?"

Lindsay chuckled while Sophia's caramel eyes opened like plates. How could he say that?

"I know, the doctors can't stop hitting on me" Lindsay explained as she rolled her eyes and then giggled.

Tony's laugh accompanied hers and it was a good moment, Sophia smile as she saw her mother's eyes light up a bit.

"So, you are a hero now." Lindsay continue when their laughs died. "Lots of things have changed in this last 10 years."

Tony smirked as he turned around and carefully watched Sophia, their caramel eyes linked together, the same sparkle of intelligence lingered in their eyes as they somehow tried to figure the other out. Somewhere between the exchange, Sophia knew that Tony had perceived something. Quickly, Tony turned around to see Lindsay, his eyebrows knitted together, and fear lingered in his eyes.

Lindsay's expression changed as well as her eyes gazed at her daughter for a second but quickly returned to Tony's.

"Her hair looks like yours" Tony mumbled as he examined his ex-girlfriend for a second if they could even say they were ex-something. Lindsay breathe deeply as she tried to make herself more comfortable in the hospital bed and Sophie felt her cheeks burning at the thought of the man refusing to acknowledge her as his daughter. "But her eyes…"

Sophia's eyes traveled to her mother, in an urge for her to hold her. She felt like she was going to vomit as she saw Tony's eyes moving at a fairly fast way, just like his mind was doing it.

"Tony…"

Sophia walked rather faster towards the left side hospital bed, not doing such a good job of keeping the billionaire at ease, as he felt the room was becoming smaller and smaller.

"Tony, breathe" Lindsay spoke once again as she held Sophie's hand tighter every time.

"I-I- It's the heart" Tony managed to let out in a breath as he began to lean clumsily into a wall, trying to find a place to seat. He was pale as a ghost and Sophia sore he was shaking.

"Tony, you are having a panic attack" Lindsay said calmly as she gazed at the father of her child. "There's nothing to be afraid of, just breathe"

Sophia gazed back at her father who had fallen onto the floor and was leaning his back against the wall as he held on to his chest, to his arc reactor. It wasn't something new to her, it had happened to her mother a couple of times at the beginning of her sickness. She gazed back at her mother, her eyes worried for the man on the floor that was failing to breathe.

And something inside of her snapped, it was as she had seen Tony for the first time. She had always watched the interviews and the posters and the man in action, and in her mind, there was nothing he couldn't do. He was powerful, he had a thick skin, he was invincible. But at this moment, Sophie could see him as what he really was… a human being, with fears and dreams.

Sophia quickly let go of her mother's hand as she walked past the bed and sat down next to Tony on the floor, he jumped a bit at the sight of her and she tried to be more careful.

"Sophie…" Lindsay began but her voice died down as Sophia placed her hand over Tony's.

She tried to be as careful as she could, it's what she usually did with her mother, just be there for her. Tony felt goosebumps appearing in his arms, but as he gazed at Sophia's caramel eyes, he felt like his throat was opening again, he could breathe. Sophie watched him just as carefully, she could see scars on his face and the bags under his eyes- although light- indicated he was tired or at least sleep deprived, but she could see her eyes on his and suddenly a wave of calm washed over her. His eyes, the man sitting beside her felt like home.

….

"It's good that you are in a hospital, you know?" Lindsay giggled as she watched Tony fixing his blazer as a nurse got out of the room.

Sophie was standing on the couch behind Tony, smiling. She felt somehow comforted by what just had happened. Tony, with the help of Sophie, had managed to breathe once again, the panic attack had passed. It was like the tension in the room had dissipated and she had managed to connect with him. Tony kept Sophie's hand until he felt normal again, they didn't unlatch their hands until Lindsay wanted to make sure Tony was perfect, so she sent Sophie for a nurse.

"I'm okay thanks to the kid" Tony smirked as he gazed at Sophie, she smiled back at him.

"She has some experience" Lindsay whispered as she joined Tony's look at Sophie.

Sophie felt complete somehow as she watched both of her parents for the first time, just being proud of her and she swore her heart was going to explode. Not even in her wildest dream, she thought that it could happen, at least not before her mother got this sick. It was a bittersweet moment that made her choke a bit. She placed her long wavy hair behind her ear as she smiled at them.

"What do you want to be when you grow up, kid?" Tony spoke as he rocked back and forth on his heels as he walked towards her.

"I want to help people" Sophie whispered while her eyes never left Tony. She was trying to figure him out, he already knew hence the panic attack, but it just felt like he wasn't ready to say it out loud. "Like my dad…"

Tony smirked and gazed at Lindsay. Lindsay smiled back, and she took a deep breath.

"She's great, just like her father," Lindsay said, and Sophie could feel the strike of terror running down her spine as she quickly looked up to Tony.

This was it.

Tony covered his eyes with one hand as his breathing increased a bit and Sophie swore her heart stopped. Was he disappointed? She felt the tears pooling in her eyes as her throat began to close. He doesn't want me, she thought.

It felt like an eternity had passed.

Suddenly, a giggle left Tony's lips as his shoulders began shaking. Sophie glanced at her mother who was looking as concerned as she was. Tony uncovered his eyes as he revealed he had some tears in his eyes.

"I… I have a kid" Tony whispered as he continued to chuckle, he glanced at Lindsay who had tears in her eyes too.

He turned around and glanced at Sophie, she swore that in all the interviews she had seen of Tony, she had never seen his eyes light up like this. He kneeled before Sophie as he smiled at her, tears dangerously close to spilling on his cheek.

"Hi dad" Sophie let out in a chuckle along with a few tears, as she threw herself at Tony for a hug.

This, the feeling of being complete and love by her father was the happiest moment in her life.

…

Sophia slept safe and sound on the couch next to her mother's bed in the hospital. Now that Tony had come, she felt like she could take a little nap before going back to her insomnia while her mother was in the hospital.

Tony watched her from the other side of Lindsay's bed and smiled. He felt like the happiest man in the world and nobody could tell him otherwise. It had been about two weeks he had been talking with Pepper about kids, especially since they had their upcoming wedding. He had just felt like his dreams might come true and they were, just not it the way he expected it. She had the same hair as her mother, long wavy blonde hair that framed her face perfectly, but he couldn't deny how her eyes were the same as his.

"And those are the custody papers, you need to sign them, so she can go with you as soon as you leave this hospital" Lindsay spoke, waking up Tony from his thoughts as she handed him a folder with a bunch of papers.

As he took a hold of the folder he gazed at Lindsay whose eyes were fixed on Sophia. He felt his heart tight in his chest as he watched her. She had dark bags under her eyes, her skin was pale and colorless, even a little bit grey, her hair was dry. She seemed like a hundred years had hit her in no time. She was tired, and you could see it on her lifeless blue eyes.

And most of all, you could see the sadness.

"I will take care of her" Tony whispered as he placed his hand above Lindsay's and she turned around. Tears dripping from her eyes. "She's mine too, she is the most valuable thing I have."

Lindsay nodded as a sob escaped her mouth and she began to shake.

Tony took a stronger grip on her hand as he tried to be better and comforting her, not that Tony was too sensitive, but it was something he could do.

"You can't let anything bad happen to her," Lindsay said between quiet sobs. "She's my little angel, nothing can happen to her. You have to protect her Tony"

And it hit him. Being Iron Man, it had too many risks and if any of his enemies knew about Sophie it would put her on an enormous danger.

"I promise, I'll protect her," Tony said as his eyes focused on the blonde child, his daughter.

He was her father and it was all that mattered.


End file.
